


He's not gay, but...

by GoodGollyMissYollie (Yollie183)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Evan is only mentioned, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, i should be stopped, this is horrible, this is my first smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yollie183/pseuds/GoodGollyMissYollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan sees a picture of Evan Peters that he likes a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not gay, but...

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut before. I'm sorry. I have no idea what I'm doing. But I needed something with Dan and Evan Peters. 
> 
> I have two other other fics to finish, I know, but I have an actual procastination-disorder. (LOLJK)
> 
> Please don't judge me too harshly, but criticism is welcome.

Tumblr was a great website, Dan thought, as he scrolled mindlessly. All manner of beautiful and depraved things could be found there.

He was lying on the sofa, legs sprawling, with his laptop balanced half on his stomach. Phil was gone for the day, and in his absence, Dan had endeavoured to do absolutely nothing productive.

“Oh God,” Dan choked out as he came across a couple of black and white pictures of Evan Peters. Dan wasn’t gay, but... he was suddenly very aroused.

He found himself staring at the images for much too long. His eyes wandered over every plane and curve of his man-crush’s body.

Without giving too much thought to what he was doing, Dan let his hand slide down over his stomach, shifting his laptop a bit for easier access. His fingers fumbled for a moment, popping open the button of his favourite skinny jeans, then he had the zipper down and he could touch himself.

He let out a quiet sigh as his fingers closed around his erection. He began slowly stroking himself, never taking his eyes off the images on the screen.

Dan’s imagination was running wild, and if sometimes his fantasy made Evan Peters’ face transform into Phil’s, he was not going to dwell on it. He was not gay. But he shivered and let out a rather loud moan as he wondered what it would feel like to run his tongue over the other boy’s...

“Oooh, fuck,” Dan breathed, his hips bucking. The movement almost unsettled his laptop, but he was way past caring.

He could feel the heat pooling low in his abdomen, signalling that his climax was rapidly approaching.

Dan moved his hand faster, his eyes squeezed shut.

He was so consumed that he didn’t hear the apartment’s door opening, or the footsteps coming up the stairs.

It wasn’t until Phil came into the lounge that Dan realized he wasn’t alone anymore. But even as his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Phil standing in the door, Dan knew it was too late to stop. He bit his lip as he came, trying in vain to hold back his cry of pleasure.

As Dan recovered, there was a very awkward moment where they just stared at each other. Then both of them started apologizing, talking at the same time.

“I’m so sorry, I thought you’d be gone longer and I didn’t plan this, oh God-“ Dan rambled

“I – I should’ve knocked, I’m sorry, I didn’t really see much-“ Phil stuttered.

They both stopped talking.

Dan had managed to sit up and fasten his jeans again, but Phil still hadn’t moved. His wide blue eyes were locked on Dan’s laptop, which Dan had put on the sofa. Dan quickly closed the lid, but Phil had already seen the pictures Dan had been looking at. When the older boy turned away, vaguely saying something about putting away groceries, there was a knowing (and somewhat hopeful) smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried adding the pics Dan was looking at, but Ao3 doesn't seem to allow it, or I'm being really daft.  
> (If anyone knows how to add pics, please tell me!?!?!? I would really appreciate it!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> (^.^)


End file.
